The Winding Road
by sessy52 part dos
Summary: It was a strange thing they had. She was a demon and he was a hunter. Dean gladly pointed out that that he should hunt her but he couldnt. They didnt know what it was but it was something that they had. So they pressed on, traveling down the winding road.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Well, i'm not going to ramble too much. I just like the character of Ruby, especially when Genevieve Cortese-Padalecki was playing her. I just thought it was a shame that she was only there for one season. So here I am, weaving a story in which she isn't evil and sticks around for longer than a mere season.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The dark haired women sighed, sitting in a dark, dingy motel room. The wind was blowing hard she noticed from her perch at the bench seat by the large window. A storm was coming; no doubt, she could feel it in her bones. She rubbed her aching left kneecap. Apparently Jane Doe must have sustained some sort of injury to her knee before she was put in a coma. It healed just fine but now Ruby could feel the injury whenever it rained.<p>

Sometimes she felt tempted to get rid of this body and find another one. She sort of missed her last body. It was stronger, taller, and more durable. Plus, she was blonde and as an added bonus her last meatsuit was sterile or something because she didn't have a single period in the time that she had been possessing that body. This body was a lot smaller and she felt like a dwarf next to Sam a lot of the times. It was also less durable and required more rest than her last. She wasn't even going to talk about the hassle of a monthly period.

But Sam seemed to like this one. On more than one occasion he had expressed how much he liked her as a brunette. There was also something nice about feeling smaller than him. Most of the time it was annoying but there were times, mostly when they were alone and they were taking advantage of it, when it was just so, well hot, and amazing how he could just pick her up and engulf her. And, although she wasn't willing to admit it, she felt a sort of special connection with Sam and this body. It was the body that she was truly alone in and the one body that Sam felt no guilt about sleeping with. Additionally, something that had made Sam falter at first, Jane Doe was an innocent girl because she had been a virgin before Ruby took over. Hell, Sam noticed that she had still been wearing a purity ring as they lay in bed experiencing their afterglow. Sam had taken her virginity in a sense; something that had severely freaked the giant man out at first. Just remembering his face could still make her smile.

Ruby stood and moved away from the window. Sam was late. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. She supposed that he was tied up with Dean like he always seemed to be now that his darling brother was back from Hell. It made things uncomfortable for her because Dean obviously did not trust her. Still, she could deal with him. She had Sam on her side and all three of them had the same goal in mind; stop Lilith at all costs.

She moved over to the bed and sat down to remove her boots. Just for the sake of background noise she turned on the TV to see an infomercial on before tossing the remote away and lifting her foot up. The high heeled boots she always wore helped her feel taller but it killed her feet. She pulled at the zipper and removed the boots with a silent contented smile before rubbing her aching feet for a few moments.

After a few minutes she stood and removed her tight jeans to reveal her bright yellow and black lacy boyshorts. She haphazardly tossed her jeans onto a chair and then combed her fingers through her soft brown curls. She strolled slowly over to the bathroom and flicked the lights on. She stared into the mirror, finally getting used to seeing the face in the mirror. She almost felt as if this was a good true face for her even if she sometimes hated it. She remembered her past life as a human but she didn't remember what she used to look like. Maybe she looked similar to the face staring back at her.

A knocked sounded at the door and the small brunette jumped before darting over to the door. Even though she already knew it was Sam on the other side, she stepped on her tippies to look out the small peep hole in the door. Sam's handsome face greeted her eyes as he looked around the parking lot. Ruby couldn't help the smile that spread over her face momentarily before she controlled herself and slowly opened the door, leaning against the door almost seductively.

"Hey, you're late," she deadpanned.

He turned to look at her and instantly he noticed her lack of clothing. Always bashful, he looked around the parking lot to check to see if anyone was looking. Quickly he pushed himself in and closed the door, shaking his head. "You know, anyone could have seen you," he said while he walked over to the table and set down a brown bag he was carrying.

"You bring fries?" she asked, smelling the air and ignoring his statement. He nodded as he pulled out a chair for her and then moved over the window to draw the curtain. Ruby rolled her eyes as she seated herself in front of the table, opening the bag. "Burgers, fries, and salad, hmm, quite a spread we have here."

"Only for you," he muttered sarcastically before sitting himself across from her. Automatically her legs came to rest across his lap from underneath the table, prompting an eye roll from him as he adjusted the limbs into a more comfortable position.

They ate in a comfortable silence, alternating between looking at one another and watching the TV. There was nothing substantial on that could hold their attention for a long time and they ended up channel surfing for the most part.

"You were supposed to look at my car," she muttered, plucking a French fry into her mouth while keeping her eyes on the TV set. That was the reason for this little get together tonight. She may be a lot of things but she was not very car-savvy but when she had Sam around she didn't need to be. It was easier when Dean was in Hell. They traveled together in the Impala and if there were any problems Sam would fix it up and they would be on the road again. With Dean back in the picture Ruby was forced to get her own ride and when it started sounding like a robot was fucking her engine while she was driving she knew she was screwed until Sam could met up with her again.

She heard him groan and she looked at him quickly to see him chewing on his salad and staring at her apologetically. "I got caught up. I'll look at it first thing in the morning," he promised and she just nodded in an almost disbelieving manner.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she muttered under her breath.

"I will," he muttered, one hand dipping under the table to gently grip her left calf and give it a reassuring rub. She kept her attention on the TV while ignoring the sudden butterflies in her stomach at the feel of his rough, large, warm hands running over her smooth, clean shaven legs.

"Eat your salad," she muttered which prompted another squeeze of her leg before it was released and the tall man refocused on his food.

The two had gotten close during the time that Dean was in Hell. They trusted one another and respected each other as well. They could sit in a room together, doing absolutely nothing and still feel as if their time was not wasted. They didn't even have to be doing the same thing as long as they were close to one another. They didn't feel the need to fill the air with mindless chatter all the time but still were able to understand one another better than most.

After the food was packed away and the rain outside began to come down the two found themselves settling onto the bed. Sam took up most of the space, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed because of his height. His head was propped up by a pillow, an arm casually resting underneath his head while the other was holding a novel open, silently reading. Ruby laid next to him, head resting on his chest so she could listen to his calm rhythmic heartbeat though her focus was on the TV. Periodically Sam would switch the book to his other hand when it got tired.

Ruby took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to memorize this moment. It was times like this that she thought all her struggles were worth it. Everything was just so calm, peaceful. The warmth of Sam's body heating her and the steady rhythm of his heart lulling her into an utter state of calm. She savored moments like these. These moments made her feel human again.

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered suddenly.

Her eyes remained closed. "No," she whispered. She heard the brief flutter of pages and then felt two arms wrap around her in a warm embrace. Unconsciously she snuggled closer to him, her hand moving to clutch his gray t-shirt without much thought. She took a deep breath, his unique smell invading her senses.

"Where does your brother think you are?" she asked after a moment.

She could almost hear the bitter smile on his face. "In the bed next to his," he muttered whist his thumb began to move against her arm in a reassuring and oddly affectionate manner.

"Does that mean you're going to leave to get back to him tonight?" she couldn't help but ask. She tried to fight the disappointment she felt at the thought. She was unwilling to admit it but she missed moments like these, where it was just the two of them in some motel in the middle of nowhere. It was easier when she didn't have to worry about what Dean or anybody else would think and they could just relax with one another. She had gotten used to waking up with Sam holding her in the safety in his arms every morning after months of the same thing. She missed it now, something that scared her to the core.

"No," he whispered and the grip on her tightened momentarily. Ruby shifted in his arms so that she could look up at his face. Her brown eyes looked up to meet his beautiful puppy dog eyes. His eyes always amazed her. He was a strong man and often hid a lot behind his pretty face. But most of the time his puppy dog eyes gave him away if a person really looked. His eyes seemed to change color with his mood as well, a fact that amazed her as hers were always just brown thanks to Jane Doe (that is when they weren't black, of course). Right now they were bright, telling her he was in a good mood, and mostly a greenish blue with his hazel center adding a diverse contrast to the brightness and creating a certain depth to him.

"And what will Dean think?" she asked, her eyes searching his face.

His eyes seemed to brighten in amusement and he chuckled once as a smile spread across his face. It was just a Sam smile; a crooked little smile where one side was never quite was high as the other. Another mannerism that was just Sam was that arrogant upward head tilt. She watched as his eyes scanned her face. "I can handle Dean," he stated as if handling his neanderthal brother was a simple matter.

Ruby couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Yeah, good luck with that," she said as she tucked her head over his heart. She felt him stretch his arm out and a small click accompanied the room before the light was extinguished. The woman moved her eyes over to the TV before to reached over for the remote and shut it off, bathing the room in darkness.

In the darkness she clung to him and felt her heart flutter when soft lips pressed against her forehead. Without her sense of sight her other senses were heightened and this simple touch sent her in a state of euphoria. She felt a sudden burst of desire, the desire to kiss him, to be kissed by him, to feel a deeper connection with him. She reached up, brushing the back of her hand along his face as she felt a hand take of fistful of hair from the back of her head and hold her.

The next few moments were a flurry of sparks and heat. Ruby found her body flush against his, laying atop of him while her lips smashed against his. A large hand trailed down her spine and then moved to hold her waist, fingertips slipping underneath the hem of her shirt. Slowly, Ruby dragged her hands down and hooked his shirt, pulling it off slowly and breaking the kiss only momentarily to get the article off. Almost painfully slow clothing was discarded and a slow heat spread as Sam paid careful and gentle attention to her.

It was times like these that she wondered why she gave the whole human thing up. As a demon she was still able to feel a lot of the benefits of humanity without the inconveniences of it as well. But there was just something about Sam that made her feel so human. Sure, she was no stranger to sex and it had been a _very_ long time since she had any before Sam came along so she had first thought it was just because it had been so long that she felt so strange. But even when it wasn't even good sex it always felt different. There were times when Sam had been so filled with anger that he had just needed to use her body as a way to vent. But even when the sex was sloppy, bruising, messy, and too quick for her to even feel the ever so delicious jolts of pleasure while he was left satisfied, she always felt _something_. And then there were times like this when he was so gentle, as if he was afraid that she would break (which was absolutely ridiculous), and slow that she never felt more human than in that moment. Sometimes she felt dangerously close to admitting that she may feel something for him, an impossibility she would have to reassure herself over and over again as she lay in her afterglow.

\\\

When Ruby finally opened her eyes with a reluctant flutter she found herself alone in bed. She sat up slowly, her chestnut locks falling over her bare shoulders in a mess of disheveled curls, and looked around the empty room while rubbing the sleep out of her right eye. She clutched the bed sheet to her breasts and then looked at the clock on the bedside table, seven thirty four. She sighed and then pulled herself out of the bed, dragging the sheets with her to shelter her from the cool morning air. She moved to the window while trying to squelch the disappointment she felt at waking up alone.

The feeling soon left her as she looked out the window to see Sam's broad shoulders slumped as he bent over the open hood of her car. She smiled softly and then quickly made her way over to the door, pulling it open and leaned against the doorframe. "How does it look?" she called.

He turned automatically at the sound of her voice but then froze at seeing her state of undress. He shook his head and then glanced worriedly around the lot to see if anyone was around to spot them. He looked at her with a look of mild disapproval as he grabbed an old rag and wiped his hands before tossing it at his toolbox sitting on the ground. He approached her slowly and then placed himself in front of her, successfully blocking her from sight with his own body if anyone happened to be in sight.

He towered over her and shrugged. "Well, it's not pretty. Too be honest I can't really fix it here, I don't have the parts," he said with a sigh and a frown.

Ruby frowned and then looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then released it. "So what do we do?" she asked and then felt foolish for asking. It was her car that was shit and it wasn't his responsibility to take care of her car. She should have asked what she should do instead of we.

But he smiled at her with that so familiar Sam smile, his greenish-blue hazel eyes brightening to a more blue color with amusement. "Well, I think I may have found a solution to that. Dean and I were supposed to be heading over to Bobby's house this morning and he has a yard full of parts and enough connections to easily buy and ship anything else that I can't rummage up. I can call up Bobby now and have him drive down with the tow truck."

She hesitated for a moment. "You think that's a good idea?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we obviously aren't going to put you up there with us but I can get you a room in town and I can fix up your car once I have the parts I need."

She licked her lips and sighed, not all too excited about the plan. Yes, it would help her out but it was going to cause Dean to throw a fit. She could already hear the bitch fit he was going to throw after hearing that _Sammy_, his darling baby brother, was going out of his way to help a demon out. Not to mention he was probably pitching a fit as they spoke after waking up to see that Sam had spent the night with her and what that clearly implies.

"Whatever you think is best," she muttered at last, hesitant but willing to trust him.

He nodded and then shooed her inside to get dressed while he pulled out his phone from his pocket. She smiled and watched him through the open doorway of the motel room as he got Bobby on the phone. He turned and leaned against the car, looking at her but focused on his conversation. She smiled wickedly at him and then dropped the bed sheet from her naked body, watching as he stood up ramrod straight. She turned slowly, looking over her shoulder at him for a long moment before turning and walking calmly into the bathroom.

Deciding a quick shower was in order she moved over to the stall and turned on the water. When the water was warm enough to relax her she stepped in, lathing herself up in the cheap but surprisingly good smelling shampoos and washes the motel had in stock. She tried not to take too long in the shower and quickly toweled off. She exited the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her and found Sam still there. He glanced up from his phone when she entered, his eyes sliding down to take in her full appearance.

She smirked at him and made her way over to him and seated herself in his lap, never mind the fact that her hair was dripping onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled at him as one of his hands settled itself on the small of her back. His eyes looked deeply into hers, not at all fooled by her game. "You like teasing me, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sam Winchester, I do."

He rolled his eyes. "It'll take Bobby an hour to get to the motel Dean and I are staying at so we have an hour to kill before I go and pick up the truck. I was thinking we go out for breakfast."

Ruby nodded and brushed her hand over his cheek. He needed to shave but she doubted that he would anytime soon. It didn't really matter to her though. She sort of liked the scruff sometimes. "I'll get dressed and we can go," she said as she pulled away from him.

She needed to find a laundry mat soon, she noticed as she dug through her bag for some clean clothes. She dug out her final pair of clean underwear, a lacy black and gray garment with a matching bra, and white spaghetti strap tank top and yesterday's jeans. After finding a pair of mismatched socks she pulled on her boots and then a jacket. She changed in front of Sam who said nothing about her lack of clean clothes though she knew that he noticed.

They drove to a small diner in the Impala that Sam had taken once Dean had fallen asleep. Ruby couldn't help but laugh knowing that Dean was probably completely pissed right now since not only was his little brother missing but his precious car too. She should probably care that Dean was most likely going to have her on his shit list after this but she couldn't really care as Sam maneuvered the car down the road, windows rolled down and blowing her hair everywhere, music blaring and Sam's free hand in hers as she relaxed in the bench seat of the Impala.

It was a seat yourself kind of place and one look at Sam and the waitress, a somewhat athletic looking girl, came running over to serve them. She tried to ignore that Ruby was there as much as possible, keeping her attention on her handsome companion. Ruby just smiled silently to herself as this girl tried unsuccessful to flirt and tried not to laugh every time Sam pleadingly glance at her. Finally Sam must have gotten annoyed and reached across the table to weave his large fingers through hers.

The waitress looked at their intertwined fingers and then looked at Ruby, seemingly sizing her up. She smiled smugly in response, irrationally feeling a sense of accomplishment over the fact that her hand was twined with Sam's while this girl looked on jealously. The girl turned away from Ruby almost in a huff, inciting a small laugh from the petite woman.

"You're cruel," Sam muttered, unconsciously rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

Ruby flashed him a falsely innocent smile. "Oh, come on Sam. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Vixen," he muttered to which she just smiled sweetly.

They killed time in the diner before together they climbed back into the Impala. Sam dropped her off at her motel before making his way back over to his own, dread of the fight that was about to ensue sinking in his stomach. He spotted the tow truck in front of their room when he pulled up and he hadn't even killed the engine yet when the door was flying open.

"Where the hell have you been!" a very angry Dean yelled as he marched out of the room. Sam looked towards the door to see Bobby now standing in the doorway, looking out calmly with a disapproving look on his face. The car door was wrenched open and Sam sighed at he looked up at his big brother.

"Out," Dean commanded, stepping back marginally so that Sam could get out. The door slammed closed as soon as he stepped out while his overprotective brother tried to intimidate him. Sam sighed and then made his way into the motel so that they could have their screaming match in the privacy of behind a closed door instead of a parking lot. As he passed Bobby he pat his shoulder and thanked him for driving down.

Dean glared at him from his position by the door, arms crossed stubbornly. Sam ignored him for the moment, going instead to his bag and digging out some fresh clothes. He hadn't brought anything over to Ruby's and had to put yesterday's clothes back on. Sam had just removed his shirt when Bobby spoke up.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two idjits? You drag me all the way out here and I find you two in some sort of fight?"

"We're not in a fight," Sam said whist pulling his fresh black t-shirt over his head.

"The hell we're not," Dean snapped back.

Sam paused and looked at his brother calmly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"The hell you didn't," Dean fired back, taking a step forward.

Bobby waved on hand in the air. "Enough!" he said with the hand movement with a sense of finality. "I'm not here to babysit you two. You are grown men now and you have more important things to worry about, like Lilith and the impending apocalypse, than your petty bitch fits."

Sam sighed, feeling like he was two years old again, and quickly changed his jeans. Once dressed he turned slowly and faced his father of sorts and his brother. Dean was looking at him expectedly while Bobby was looking back and forth between the two. Sam sighed once again, knowing he would have to step up.

"Look, Dean, I get it. You're mad at me for running off in the middle of the night. I should have told you, I know, but you would have freaked out if I told you. I'm stuck in the middle here and it sucks." He looked at his brother pleadingly.

"She's a demon, Sam. You can't trust her. You should hunt her," Dean deadpanned to which Sam shook his head.

"No, I won't. I do trust her. She was there for me when you couldn't and it isn't fair for you to be constantly making me choose between the two of you. She respects that I need to be with you so why can't you respect that I need to be with her?"

Dean gave him an incredulous look. "You need to be with her? Are you kidding? She's a demon, Sam, not a fucking girl scout or an innocent victim. She's a black cloud inside of some helpless woman. I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you, so yes, I will continue to put myself between you two," Dean yelled while ignoring how Bobby tried to calm him down.

Sam felt his own retort rising almost too fast to stop but he was able to catch himself a second before it slipped out. Fighting with Dean was not productive. It was time consuming, a waste of energy and completely pointless. He had to walk away now before something bad was said and both parties walked away wounded either physically or emotionally.

He sighed and scanned the room, thanking his lucky stars that Bobby had left his keys sitting by the door. Sam bundled up his dirty clothes and shoved them in his bag. Quickly he shouldered his bag and his laptop case before facing his brother and Bobby. He focused on his brother.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you. You and Bobby can take the Impala up to Bobby's and I'll take the tow truck. I'll meet you guys there," he said quickly and then fled the room, snatching the keys off the table, and closed the door behind him. He could hear his brother calling his name and he knew he had to move fast if he didn't want his brother tackling him in the parking lot before he could even get into the car. Desperately, he wished for something to delay them from following him and give him just enough time to get the truck on the road.

He sprinted towards the truck and wrenched the door open, risking a glance at the motel door. It was still closed but the door moving as if someone on the other side was tugging on it and he could hear Dean's angry yells on the other side. A miracle, Sam thought. The door had jammed. Sam smiled and threw his bag on the passenger seat before climbing into the cab and inserting the keys. The truck roared to life and he quickly maneuvered the vehicle out of the parking space and gunned it towards the road.

He glanced in the rearview mirror when he was down the road, about to disappear from sight, as the door was wrenched open. But it was too late for Dean to get him. Sam was home free.

\\\

It didn't take long for Sam to get back to Ruby. She was waiting patiently for him in her room, sorting through her dirty clothes and packing up her bag. While Ruby got everything together Sam was in the parking lot hooking her car up to the tow truck. She seemed to sense that his meeting with his brother didn't go as well as he would have hoped and didn't mention it.

Once the car was hooked up and their bags were packed up they climbed into the cab, Sam in the driver's seat. They drove with the windows down and even with the somewhat tense air between them because of Sam's bad mood Ruby couldn't help but relax. She leaned against the fairly comfortable seat and relished in the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and Bobby's crappy music blaring over the sound of the wind. A content smile spread over her face and a small laugh escaped her without much thought.

Sam looked at his female companion out of the corner of his eyes for a moment, his face scrunching up in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Ruby just smiled, looking at the road ahead as she tucked some of the hair that was flying around behind her ear. Within seconds the wind caught the hairs and set it loose once more though she didn't really care that much. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I like the wind in my hair," she said over the music.

Sam stared at her wordlessly though she ignored it for a few moments. When it lasted longer than those few moments she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Keep your eyes on the road," she said suddenly and he turned to face forward with a small smile on his face. He slowly began to relax, lowering his arms on the steering wheel until his hands were resting in his lap and his fingers were only lightly holding the wheel.

The ride was smooth from that point on. Sam drove at a good pace, only going ten over the speed limit since both couldn't stand to drive at the legal limit but weren't in any sort of hurry. It took awhile but they eventually pulled into town, where Sam automatically went to the closest hotel, skipping over the motel they passed on the way in. Together they exited the cab of the truck with Ruby's bags and entered the small, family owned hotel office. There was a woman manning the front desk, who smiled pleasantly at them as they entered, and another woman sitting behind the desk in a lazy fashion.

Sam gave a polite smile as he pulled out his wallet while Ruby eyed him questioningly from her position behind him. She was perfectly capable of booking her own room but Sam was taking charge of the situation as he engaged in polite banter with the woman handling the check ins. Ruby noticed dimly that the other woman sitting behind the desk was discreetly checking Sam out, a fact that the large man was oblivious to.

"A room for two?" the woman asked, looking at the computer in front of her and then a open book on the desk before glancing up to look at Sam for confirmation.

"The honeymoon suite, preferably," Sam said, to which Ruby looked at him oddly. The woman hesitated for a moment, glancing at Ruby quickly. An almost resigned look passed over her face for the briefest moment before mustered up the fakest smile and nodded as she looked back at the computer.

"The honeymoon suite, then. It's up on the top floor, the third floor." After a few more moments of regulations and the woman was handing Sam his card back. She turned and pulled a key off the hook behind her and handed it to him with that same fake smile. "Well then, Mr. Roberts, here's your key. I hope you enjoy your stay," she said.

Sam gave a polite response and then picked up Ruby's bags before leading her to the elevator. Ruby waited until they were in the privacy of the closed elevator to question him. "Honeymoon suite? You trying to impress me, Winchester?"

Sam gave a small smile while keeping his gaze straight forward. "Dean will expect me to book you at the motel, not the honeymoon suite at the hotel. I don't think it's really necessary but it's just a precaution."

Ruby nodded as the door opened and they stepped out. The moved down the narrow hall and stopped at the door at the end. With a single hand Sam inserted the key and opened the door quickly. The lights were flicked on and Sam wordlessly moved forward to put her bags down on the table. Ruby closed the door and looked around at the room.

The walls were a red color that was only slightly overwhelming with semi stylish furniture decorating the room. The bed against the far side of the boom was large, the sheets a soft looking white with rose petals sprinkled over the top. It was a canopy style bed, with sheer white drapes over the top. There was a large doorway to the bathroom with double doors with an impressive sized tug with a plethora of unlit candles decoration the small room.

Ruby smiled as she removed her over the shoulder purse and tossed it on a red velvet lined chair. "It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It's still going to drive me crazy but it's not half bad," she said as she wandered over to the bed and plucked a rose petal off the bed. She turned to see Sam standing a few feet from her, a small smile on his face.

She gave a mischievous smile and slowly sauntered over to him. She gently gripped the jacket he was wearing, adjusting how it sat on his tall frame. "When do you have to be at Bobby's?"

"I have time," he muttered like she knew he would. He was stalling since he obviously didn't want to face Dean again after whatever fight they had. His hand moved to gently grip her arm while her hand slipped under the jacket she had just adjusted. A hand brushed against her hip and then moved to press against the small of her back.

Her arms found their way around his neck as she hunched forward to press his lips against hers. There was just something about the two of them that Ruby couldn't quite figure out. Sometimes they were just two companions and then the next second they switched gears and were lovers. Their relationship was a balance of simple friendly interaction and intimacy. Sometimes they could go days without kissing or even touching and then other times they couldn't keep away from one another.

Sam's arm slipped to rest against her ass and she was then pulling herself off the ground. Her legs locked around his waist while he supported her weight easily. They stayed like this for a few minutes, lips locked in a passionate fire, before Sam led them to the bed. Carefully he lowered them both down and pressed himself against her gently so that his weight wasn't fully on her.

Dean and Bobby were just going to have to wait a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one down. When will chapter two be up? Who knows. Review please; i love feedback. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well its probably not proofread as well as it should be but when have i ever had a shining track record for that? **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ruby sat atop the disheveled bed clutching the silky white sheets to her naked beasts and watching as Sam dressed. Idly she toyed with a rose petal in her lap and was only dimly aware of the fact that she probably had several lodged in her tangled curls. Leaving the petal in her lap alone, she reached up and tried to shake the grossly romantic leafage out of her hair. Two petals fell and she dimly wondered if she had gotten them all but couldn't bring herself to care if she didn't.<p>

Sam pulled his arms through his jacket and then adjusted the article on his tall frame while facing the beautiful woman in the bed. She wasn't looking at him and was instead focused on the petals around her. He moved towards the bed and kneeled on it, moving closer to her. His hand brushed her cheek and she looked up to meet his eyes. He dipped down to brush his lips against hers.

"You going to be okay here?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes but choose not to comment on how stupid the question was. She was a demon who had been around for many years more than he has been. Obviously she could take care of herself and would be just fine sitting in a hotel room. But no matter how stupid the question was it was sweet of Sam to ask. He was worried of her comfort. It was such a Sam gesture, looking out for her comfort as if she was just another human being like him.

"The thought of not having a car is going to drive me crazy," she muttered against his lips, only half serious.

He pulled back and rolled his eyes. "If it bothers you so much I'll muster you up a temporary car. I can drop it off as soon as I can." He moved to the end of the bed and then bent to put on his shoes. Ruby stared at his back as he did so, not willing to voice the disappointment she felt suddenly as he prepared to leave her. She missed her time with him when he had no other people to worry about. It was just him and her and they could afford to spent all day in bed if they wished to (not that they ever did though. Both are too proactive to do that). Now he had to leave her to go deal with his brother who will no doubt cause some sort of fight.

Sam was trying to play both sides of the field. The lines have always been pretty blurred with Sam. He was a hunter with a heart of gold. He also happened to have demon blood in him and a supposed destiny as the "boy-king" of the Underworld. Not to mention he also had a demon as his, well, companion if you want to put it nicely (because to say girlfriend would be outrageous for both of them).

She could see the strain it put on him to try to play the go between in both of these worlds. With her he could relax, but it was only when they were alone. As soon as they stepped out together even within a three block radius of anyone who knew of the veiled supernatural world they instantly became the most hated people. It was hard for them to try and mix their worlds together and sometimes she worried that he would give up on her and she would be the most wanted demon around with no support. But he never backed away from her, no matter the strain and she wondered how someone so _good_ existed.

Sometimes she found herself wishing she could ease the weight on his shoulders. Some things she obviously couldn't do much about, like the fact of his demon blood and his supposed destiny. But when things got quiet, everything was calm, and Sam was near her doing his own thing or even sleeping peacefully she found herself dreaming up solutions to all his troubles. The problem was that all of his problems did not have an easy fix.

Funnily enough, she sometimes thought that _Dean _was the easiest of his problems. He and Dean had always had a good enough relationship that was almost as if they were freakishly linked. The recent problems they were having stemmed from the relationship between Sam and her. This hate that she and Dean shared for each other was causing problems for their dear Sam. She saw it, she trusted that Sam saw this, and hoped that Dean was smart enough to realize this.

She found herself silently biting her lip and trying not to get in the way of the two brothers. As much as she wished that she could just have Sam all to herself (a recent startling realization), she bit her tongue and allowed him to go to his stupid brother. If she just stepped back and let the boys do their thing then maybe they would fight less and as a result Sam would get hurt less. So she bit her tongue and let Sam try to sort out whatever balance he could get for them, taking what she can get and not complaining about what she wasn't getting, and hope that it helped him even just a little bit. At least she was trying to suck it up. Could Dean say that? Not likely.

Sam stood and then faced her. His eyes were darker than they were moments ago and she could sense his uncertainty. She waited for whatever was sitting on the edge of his tongue but nothing came. Instead he turned and headed for the door. Ruby sat there for a moment of confusion before she tucked the sheets around her naked body loosely and made her way to the door after him. He hesitated in the hallway and again he faced her with the look on his face as if he had something to say. She stood in the doorway, barely covered, and waited patiently.

"I'll try to come back as soon as possible," he muttered lamely at last.

She blinked once before she nodded, finding his behavior odd. She had noticed that something about their relationship had changed. She wasn't sure when or even what but she felt the shift. Their relationship was one of convenience. They had sex because they felt like it and needed physical release, and traveled together because they both had the same goal in mind. When Sam grabbed food he would grab her some because it was rude to eat in front of others without sharing. When he restocked on supplies he bought some for her in order to save time since he was there. They got one room because it was cheaper.

Somehow things had changed between them. It was a gradual transition, changing ever so slowly and slightly that she hadn't noticed until just recently. Somehow it wasn't just about convenience anymore. For some reason that she just couldn't comprehend why, they had started to actually care about one another. Now when they did things that benefited the other it wasn't for the sake of ease but because they actually cared about one another and wanted to make things easier for each other. Ruby was making an effort to stay out of Dean's business and not antagonize him (one of her former pastimes, admittedly) while Sam was making little gestures for her comfort. Things had changed and she wasn't sure if she should be happy or freaked out and that only confused her more.

"Take your time," she muttered.

Sam nodded and then reached out and skimmed his fingers over her bare arm for a moment before hesitating. After a moment he dropped his hand and walked away stiffly. Ruby stepped out into the hallway to watch him head towards the elevator, one hand holding the door open while the other held the sheets bunched at her chest. He waited at the elevator door for only a moment as the door opened with a ding and the groan of rolling metal.

Sam hesitated for a moment as two men walked off of the platform, stepping around him. Sam entered and then was soon disappearing behind the closing doors. Ruby stood for a long moment, lost and confused, as she stared at the elevator.

"Hey, man, look," a voice said and Ruby finally looked away from the elevator to see the two men. They were standing next to the door of the room next to hers, the key dangling in their hands. Their eyes raked down her exposed form but she kept her expression carefully blank. One of the males looked away, blushing slightly and sneaking sly glances while the other was blatantly staring at her flirtatiously. Disgust curled in her stomach. They were nothing compared to Sam.

With a cold look at the two men she turned and returned to her room, closing the door with a sense of authority. She stood alone in the honeymoon suite floundering under the suddenly weight of being alone. She surveyed the room and noticed the trail of rose petals she had made in her haste to get up. She considered for a moment making an attempt to clean up the mess she and Sam had created already but she dismissed it quickly. Instead she dropped the sheet from her naked form and wandered into the bathroom. A quickly survey of the stocked items and the spacious tub and she decided to draw a bath for herself.

/

Sam hesitated inside the truck before heaving a sigh and climbing out. The Impala was already parked in Bobby's lot and after Sam quickly unhooked Ruby's Mustang from the tow truck he made his way into the house. The house was eerily quiet as he entered and he tried his best to creep through the halls. Peaking around the corner he spotted Bobby and Dean in the library.

Bobby was at his desk, as usual, leaned back comfortably in his chair while facing the blazing fireplace. Dean sat on the couch, staring silently at the wall directly in front of him. Both had glasses in their hands, dark whiskey filling the bottom. Silently Bobby lifted the glass to his lips and drained it of its contents. Sam hesitated for a moment before he stepped silently into the room and leaned against the doorframe, hands in his jacket pockets.

The two males looked at him wordlessly for a long time, each stewing in their own frustration. Sam waited for a long time before the silence began to get to him. "Please just say something," he finally muttered.

"What's there to say, Sammy? You picked a demon over your own brother," Dean finally said.

Sam leaned away from the doorframe to come to his full height. "I didn't pick Ruby over you, Dean. All I did was try to help her out. Her car is broken and I want to fix it for her."

Dean drained the last of his glass and then slammed his glass on the small table in front of him. As his anger began to climb his voice got gradually louder. "You just wanted to help her? Why in the hell would you want to help her? She's a demon for fuck's sake. Why do you insist on treating her like something other than what she is? She's not good and I don't know why you can't just accept that."

Sam took an angry step into the room. "Because I know that she is good. Yes, she is a demon but she's so much more than that. Why can't you just trust me and give her a chance. Maybe then you will see exactly what I see and accept that."

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch in a dismissive manner. He relaxed and reached for the bottle of whiskey. Without grabbing his glass off the table he took a large swig from the bottle and then grimaced as the burning liquid slid down his throat. "Whatever. That's complete bullshit but I'm done arguing with you. Go fix the damn car for your demon girlfriend, I don't care," he said as he took another swig.

Sam stared at his brother disbelievingly but knew he was not going to get anything else from him. Dean had shut down like he always did when they argued and things weren't going his way. He looked to Bobby for support who just shook his head.

"Don't give me that look. I'm staying out of it. You two idjits are just going to have to sort through this mess on your own." He refocused on the fire.

Sam stood dumbfounded for a moment, looking between the two men, before he sighed and walked away. He made his out to the cab to get his things before taking it upstairs in the spare bedroom that Bobby always kept for them. Usually Dean got so drunk that he crashed on the couch so Sam didn't think he would mind if he took the spare room. Besides, the room had two beds because they had to share the room when they were younger so Dean could technically still grab a real bed if he didn't mind being in a room with his younger brother after their fight.

The room was plain since neither boy really cared too much about decorating while they were growing up. Plus, when they had stayed over at Bobby's when they were younger they spent most of their days doing other things then contemplating the lack of décor in the room they slept in. They grew up in back-wood motels. They were just happy to be sleeping in a place that had some sort of a familial atmosphere. Sure, Bobby had always been a grumpy old man but he offered the boys an almost sense of normalcy.

The room had a small closet that was filled with spare clothes for the boys and boxes from when the boys were growing up that Bobby never got around to going through and throwing away. A bed was pushed against two of the walls, creating a narrow walkway between the two beds and limiting the space in the room. Under each bed were a few more boxes from their childhood and between the two beds was a single nightstand with a lamp on it and a clock.

Sam moved over to his usual bed, a bed that was worn out in the middle and sagged in the shape of his oversized body and was too short for his tall stature but he loved it anyways, and set his bags down. As he approached the bed his foot brushed against a box, shifting it from under the bed. He looked down, seeing his own messy handwriting on it from when he was younger claiming the box as his. For a moment he considered just pushing it back and forgetting about it but he changed his mind and carefully pulled the box into his arms.

Sitting down on the bed he opened the dust covered box and looked at the various items from his childhood. Most were of little importance to him. This box had at lot of papers on top, various texts and report cards from different schools in different states. Even with the amount of time that they moved around Sam always devoted time to his studies and he had teacher upon teacher singing his praise. Sam shuffled through the papers without much interest.

Underneath the papers were various books. A picture book from when he was a three, several books to help him learn to read, a history book from a Detroit school he attended for a week and then moved on before he could turn the book back in, a dirty magazine he stole from his dad when he was thirteen, a football magazine that he stole from Dean from the sports phrase Dean went through, a Dr, Seuss book, a few novels he read in high school, etc. But what really caught his attention was a small bundle of fluff shoved in the corner of the box beneath the books.

It was a small teddy care that he had since he was a baby. Apparently it was the one toy that survived the fire that fateful night. When John had scooped Sam out of the crib that night he had bundled him quickly in a blanket unknowingly pulling the teddy bear in the bundle as well. Ever since then Sam had kept it close. When he was really young he would drag it around everywhere, which accounted for it battered appearance. As he got older he packed it away in his bag and then only pulled it out for times of comfort. It was sometime in high school that he finally packed the thing away for good. He hadn't been able to throw it away so the next best thing would be to pack it away at Bobby's house, a place he knew he could always return to whether he was a hunter or even if he was a lawyer.

The bear was a simple, probably bought at a dollar store or something, brown teddy bear. It used to have a blue ribbon around its neck but it had worn away and fallen off over the years. The ear was torn off and the old seam was in need of repair. There was only one eye now which a quick stop at any craft store and a glue gun could fix. A few more random seam stitches and a good run in the washer and the bear would look presentable.

Sam cradled it in his hands for a moment, hands that hadn't held the toy since they were much smaller (before his growth spurt), before setting it aside and packing the other things back into the box. He replaced the box under the bed and then stuck his bear into the side pocket of his bag, zipping it up securely, and exiting the room quickly before he changed his mind.

He went out into the yard after that. He pushed the car into the garage and then went about setting himself up to start on her car. After making sure the tools were assessable to him, he removed his jacket and popped the hood. He spent some time reassessing and tinkering with the different parts before he pulled himself away from the car with a mental list of what parts he would need to fix the car. His next task would be to scourer the yard and find the parts or order anything he can't find.

He spent several hours in the yard before checking his watch and deciding it was time to call it a day. It was nearing dinner time so Sam cleaned up what he could and then head back into the house to clean himself up. He found Bobby and Dean still in the library and it seemed like they were going to be drinking their dinner. For a moment he stood in the doorway and watched them before sighing and turning away to clean himself up.

After he had changed into one of the few clean clothes he had left and had washed up he decided to head out versus hanging around for a lonely dinner in the kitchen while Dean and Bobby drank in the next room. While he was searching the yard he had found a running old Ford pickup that Bobby wouldn't miss with the keys hanging in the garage. He grabbed his bag of clothes from upstairs and headed out, not even bothering to tell the others that he was going.

Leaving his bag in the car he went up to Ruby's room and entered without even knocking, silently shaking his head in disapproval since she hadn't bothered to lock the door. He found her laying on her stomach the fluffy carpet in front of the TV with her head resting in her hands, elbows supporting the weight. She was in a silk robe than came to her mid thigh and tied securely. She glanced at him as he entered, a small smile breaking out on her face as if without her seeming to be aware that it was there.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly and then returned her attention to the TV. There was some cheesy doctor show on, Dr. Sexy M.D. or something like that, a show that Dean seemed to secretly like. Sam inwardly laughed at this but didn't comment.

He seated himself in the chair beside her, relaxing into the cushioned seat. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, allowing for the show to end. "You hungry?" he asked during the end credits.

She looked at him and nodded. "I could eat," she said as she sat up and folded her legs Indian style, adjusting her robe so she wasn't accidently flashing him (though obviously it wouldn't matter if she did. It's not like he hadn't seen it before). "You have the Impala or are we eating in?"

He pulled the keys out of his jacket pocket. "I got you a temporary car, borrowed from Bobby's lot. Get dressed and we can go out to eat."

Ruby nodded and then head over to her bag to change. Earlier she had hand-washed a pair of panties and had set it out to air dry during the day. They were still slightly damp when she entered the bathroom but a quick run under the blow-dryer and it was ready for wear. Sam stared at her oddly while she did so but she brushed it off with a shrug. He moved away with a roll of the eyes.

She put on the clothes that was the least dirty and was ready to go. Before they left, however, Sam instructed her to grab all of her clothes and explained that they could stop at the laundry mat after dinner. He drove to the restaurant where they were quickly seated and served. The people in town seemed to know of Sam but didn't seem to know him personally, Ruby noticed. They were polite to him but there were a lot of sly glances and whispered words no doubt centering about him.

"What's with this town?" Ruby finally asked before she took a bite of her burger.

Sam looked up from his own food and looked around briefly before shrugging. "Oh, it's nothing. Bobby's considered the weird town drunk and no one has really figured out what to make out of me and Dean. We are always coming in and out to see Bobby, usually keeping to ourselves." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Ruby shook her head, smiling softly. Hunters usually get that sort of reactions if they stay in one place for too long, Ruby noticed. Demons are lucky in that they are able to blend in more readily as that they can be anyone they want to be and are excellent liars. Hunters, no matter how good of liars they are, have too many weird habits that people start to notice if they hang around for too long. It's the reason Bobby was the town drunk; it gave him a label to justify his crazy habits.

She lifted her glass. "Here's to the life of a hunter," she muttered.

Sam looked at her strangely, his green eyes searching her face before he gave a small smile. He lifted his own glass. "And to the life of demon slayers alike," he said.

"Is that what I am, a demon slayer?" she asked, a bittersweet smile on her face.

Sam looked at her seriously. "Well, you aren't the average demon and you take down more of them than your average hunter. I would say that would make you a demon slayer."

Ruby stared at him seriously for a moment, contemplating his words. After a moment she gave a small smile. "To hunters and demon slayers then," she said, extending her glass towards him.

He extended his glass in return, clinking his glass with hers and making their ice tea gently slosh around on the inside of their cups. "To hunters and demon slayers."

They finished their meal and then climbed back into the truck in order to drive a few blocks over and stop into the laundry mat. They pooled their dirty clothes together and sorted through the clothes. As Sam loaded the one of the washers with their darks, Ruby jumped up to seat herself on the vibrating washer that already contained their whites. "You really know how to woo a lady; dinner and the laundry mat."

Sam snorted as he inserted the coins and got the washer running. He then moved over to her and leaned his hips between her parted thighs. He pressed a hand to the small of her back and the other on the washer behind her for support. He gave her that Sam Winchester smile and a suggestive quirk of the eyebrows. "Nothing butters up a woman more than a man who uses fabric softener," he joked.

"You're so cute, Mr. Winchester," she muttered as she pressed her lips to his.

Sam quickly deepened the kiss and moved her free hand up to cup her face. In recent weeks he found himself wanting to constantly have his hands on her in one way or other. He couldn't understand why and he almost didn't care enough to try to figure it out. Right now all he cared about was the small frame in his arms. Even the usual shy Sam couldn't bring himself to care about the other people in the room doing their own laundry as his tongue swirled with hers.

They stayed like this for a long time, lost in their own world. Finally the machine under them rumbled to a stop and they pulled away from one another when the sensation of the once vibrating machine registered to them. Ruby smiled with her now swollen lips and gave Sam a playful swat as she jumped off the machine. The machine with their darks now rumbled to a stop as well as it finished its cycle. They each took a machine and switched the loads to the dryers and then waited as their colors and jeans finished up their cycles as well.

Soon they found themselves sitting on a bench in front of the washers waiting for the cycles to end. Sam was actually sitting, staring blankly at the tumbling clothes in front of him while Ruby as laying across the bench. Her head rested in his lap, his hand rubbing his scalp absentmindedly.

The door to the laundry mat chimed as someone walked in and both glanced in the direction of the door. It was a young woman, maybe around her early twenties, walking in with her laundry bin full of clothes. She was pretty, Ruby would even admit, in a sort of polished way. She wore a flowery and flowing dress and her hair was obviously curled to perfection with a pair of strappy heels. Her eyes automatically scanned the room and met Sam's, as he had not looked away yet, and she gave a smile with her pink lipstick colored lips.

Ruby felt jealous bubble in her gut irrationally. Sam had already looked away and the woman had already moved over to the washers down the row from them. It was stupid, because Sam obviously wasn't showing any interest in her as his hands tangled through her dark curls and massaged her scalp but Ruby couldn't shake the smothering jealousy. She eyed the woman again before turning away.

Ruby and Sam were soon forced to stand as their clothes finished their cycles at quick intervals. They folded their clothes with idle conversation floating between them and then sorted and packed them away in their respected bags. They finished as quickly as possible and then made their way back to the truck. Ruby drove this time as they made their way back to Bobby's lot. Ruby parked in the driveway as Sam grabbed his bag and leaned over for a kiss.

"I should have your car running again by tomorrow," he muttered against her lips.

She nodded. "Well then I will see you tomorrow," she said and pressed her lips to his once more.

He exited the truck and made his way up the driveway and up to the house. He entered quietly, quickly discerning that Dean and Bobby were still in the library from the sound of their carrying voices. As he made his way to the stairs Dean's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Sammy, where've you been?"

Sam only needed one look to see just how drunk his brother was. The fact that his brother was talking to him at all after their fight meant that he was too drunk to realize that he had been mad at all. "I was doing my laundry," he said simply and lifted his bag as if to show his evidence.

Dean glared at him. "How come you didn't take mine? My clothes could have used some cleaning." It seemed Bobby and Dean were too drunk to even realize that Sam could have used Bobby's washer and dryer.

"I thought I would save my nostrils the torture of handling your clothes," he said as he started up the stairs.

"Oh, whatever, Mr. Stanford," Dean shouted back as Sam neared the top of the stairs. Sam ignored it and made his way to the bedroom.

/

Ruby had gone to bed as soon as she had gotten back to the hotel, which as much earlier than she was used to. As a result she woke up early that next morning. She tried to stay in the room for as long as she could, but she could only stay idle for so long. After showering and getting dressed she made her way to investigate the town.

Carelessly she wandered into a clothes store and began the browse the racks. There were three sales clerks hanging around the store, a persistent and annoying twenty year old with a bouncing ponytail, a kind looking middle aged women who had the mothering air about her and a shy looking man in his mid-twenties who stayed behind the counter but whose eyes never strayed from her form for too long.

"Oh, you would look great in that. Do you want to try it on?" the annoying woman said from behind her. Ruby looked away from the blouse in her hand that she had picked up without much thought about whether or not it was actually her style and focused on the smiling woman. She looked back at the blouse and examined it, noting that it was indeed not her style.

"Lory, leave her alone. When she needs help she'll ask for it. Back off a little so the woman can breathe," the older woman yelled across the room as she folded clothes. Lory gave the woman an annoyed look but listened as she made her way over to the man behind the counter. The man looked away when he noticed her stare.

Ruby looked away from the man and wandered away from the blouses. She looked through the jeans and grabbed a pair or two since her some of her others ones were getting dangerously close to being wrecked by the pursuits of demons. A stop at some shelves along the wall and she shifted through some plain v-neck t-shirts. They were cheap, comfortable, and rather durable which was perfect for her lifestyle. She grabbed one and then started towards the dressing room to see how it looked on her.

As she neared the dressing room she froze at a rack filled with flowing fabric. She paused, looking around the rack of dresses. She hesitated, thinking of the woman yesterday with the flowing dress and heels, and then quietly shuffled through the many dresses. Most of them were ghastly and too girly for her and she quickly found herself feeling stupid for even entertaining the idea. However, she soon stopped at one. It was a simple, white spaghetti strapped dress with a few black flowers lightly decorating it. She hesitated and then quickly grabbed it as she marched to the dressing room in a determined fashion.

The jeans fit just fine and were flattering on her just as the shirt was, as the annoying sales women pointed out as soon as she had the chance. ("Those jeans make your butt look fabulous"). Ruby then slipped on the dress and almost didn't exit the dressing room to go look at herself in the only full length mirror because of the annoying woman. But, with a deep breath she stepped out and examined herself in the mirror.

Somehow Ruby never felt as exposed as she did in that moment. Sure, she could walk around completely naked and not care who saw her. But as she stood in that flowing dress that reached her mid-thigh in front of that mirror she felt very bare. Maybe it was because she was used to jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe she just wasn't used to dresses but she felt uncomfortable.

"Wow, you look amazing. That dress is gorgeous on you. You have to buy it," the annoying woman said.

"Lory, shut it. Don't tell the customer what to do," the older woman said as she eyed the uncertain dark haired beauty.

The woman hesitated and then eyed the accessories. After a moment she selected a black, thick belt and walked over to Ruby. She handed it over to her and pointed back to the dressing room. "Try the belt on your waist and that black jacket you came in here with."

Ruby stared at her, raising a questioning eyebrow but did as she was told and then stepped back in front of the mirror. With her leather jacket, she somehow felt more confident. She felt less girly with the jacket, as if she had more control. It was a silly notion; a jacket over top a dress won't stop a demon from taking advantage of her in her, well, vulnerable for lack of a better term, state. But having the jacket on gave her a sense of familiarity and as if she was still herself. Wearing the dress she felt like your average mindless cheerleader who spent more time in a beauty parlor than getting her hands dirty. With the jacket, no matter how silly it may seem even to her let alone anyone else she may tell, she felt more empowered.

The older woman stood behind her in the mirror, nodding her head as she could see the change in Ruby's body language.

"I think I'll take it," Ruby said. The woman nodded.

"He's a lucky man then," she said knowingly.

Ruby looked at the reflection of the woman blankly before she looked over her shoulder to look her directly in the eyes. "What makes you say that I'm dressing up for a man?"

The woman shrugged as she busied herself with a pile of clothing once again. "Well, you don't strike me as a girl who wears dresses for the hell of it. You are obviously uncomfortable with the idea of a frilly dress and yet you are still making an effort. Either you have some event you have to go to or you have a man that you want to look nice for. I went with my gut feeling." She paused in the busy work she had employed just moments before. "Was I right?"

Ruby said nothing and instead looked back at mirror as she fingered the hem momentarily. She tilted her head to the side to try and get a different perspective, while her mind wandered. Dimly she wondered how she came to this point. When had things changed so much that she, a demon who should be doing devious things against hunters and basically trying to make their lives hell, now stood in a shop buying a frilly dress in order to impress a hunter? Somehow she wanted to be pretty for Sam, even just this once. What happened to the days in which she was barely trusted by him and she thought him nothing more than a tool for the elimination of Lilith?

"Yes," she admitted at last. Her fingers moved over the thick belt, adjusting it around a waist that she still wondered if it was too thin. Her eyes moved to her narrow waist, her too short legs. "Yes, I think I will take the dress." She twisted her head again as she looked at her bare feet. "I think I will need some new shoes to go with it, though," she muttered to herself more than to the woman.

The annoying sales clerk jumped at the opportunity. "I have the perfect pair. What size are you? Seven and a half?"

"Six," Ruby said without looking away from the mirror.

A small laugh accompanied the comment. "You really are small."

Ignoring the comment Ruby turned as the woman brought over a pair of white and black shoes. The wedge was all black while the rest was white. Ruby took the shoes and tried them on, finding them comfortable enough for new shoes and a perfect match for the dress. It gave her at least five more inches to her small frame in which she would need every inch in order to feel respectable next to the sasquatch that she had been sleeping with. She scrutinized her appearance in the mirror with the full outfit. Dimly she noticed the man behind the counter checking her out which she ignored.

"Do you want to change back into your clothes or wear it out?" the annoying woman asked in an overly eager fashion.

"I'll wear it out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. Reviews are very much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
